


Day 4: Badass

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Corazon Week, Gen, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “But… you hate kids...” she said, gaping at him.  “Except for mine,” she added as an afterthought.He beamed.  “I can't hate my own kid.”'Law' glared up at Rocinante.  “I'm not your kid, you big, stupid idiot!”Bellemere laughed at the fond grin that crossed Rocinante’s face as he poked fun at Law’s brattiness, getting hissed curses in response.
Relationships: Bell-mère & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Day 4: Badass

Rocinante leaned against what remained of the wall of a house he was taking cover in, lighting up a cigarette. He didn't notice the flames eating away at the shoulder of his already burnt gray uniform, but his partner did, patting out the fire absently, as if it were an every day pastime… which it was.

“Same old, same old, right?” Bellemere asked, chuckling, leaning over so Roci could light her cigarette, too.

“Yep,” he said through a sigh of smoke, tapping the barrel of his pistol against his knee. “Where are Smoker and Hina?”

“Smoker's trying to patch Drake up. I have to admit, it doesn't look like he'll make it.” She grimaced at her own words. “Hina is going around to try and get them from behind. You know, her Devil Fruit ability works better when she's not being shot at or around, but Smoker sent Tashigi to back her up.”

Rocinante raised a brow. Tashigi was just a rookie, and she was Smoker's responsibility. Add on top of that the fact that Hina seemed to hate her...

“Looks like we'll have to wrap this fight up sooner than I'd anticipated,” he decided.

“Yep,” she agreed. “Besides, I got a couple girls I'd like to get home and see again.”

Roci smiled at the thought of Nami and Nojiko. They were sweet girls, and he often watched them when Bellemere was sent out on a mission that he wasn't a part of.

“Let's get to it, then.”

  


Rocinante surveyed the destroyed town while Hina used her Devil Fruit ability on the last of the (living) enemies and Smoker settled Drake on his back. There were so many dead bodies... Every civilian in the town had been killed, from what Roci could see.

“Why was Flevance attacked again?” he asked aloud to no specific person behind him.

“Apparently the town had contracted a disease from generations of living around the amber lead, sir,” Tashigi spoke up. “Though the government claimed that it was harmless, Flevance's neighboring towns feared contagion and saw this as the perfect opportunity to wipe them out.”

Rocinante felt sick from hearing that information. It made him want to kick the teeth out of all the men they'd taken prisoner. In fact, he turned to do just that to the closest one when he heard something.

“Don’t wait up.”

He turned and ran, ignoring the calls from his fellow Marines as his long legs carried him quickly over the rubble and piles of ash. The noise turned out to be a few men who hadn't engaged in battle with the Marines. They were kicking and taunting something and whether it be a stray animal or a survivor, Roci saw red and took them out with bullets to their knees. Stepping on their backs to get the bundle of clothes on the ground, he was surprised when it moved and a young face peered up at him. Tears streamed down the young boy's face despite the glower on his face, broken sobs escaping in soft wheezes. He was somewhat pale, white patches covering his light tan skin. There was so much hatred in the boy's eyes...

“Hey, what did you run off for?” Bellemere demanded when he returned.

She moved to punch him on the arm like she always did when he did something she deemed stupid, but she paused when she saw dark, angry eyes escaping from his jacket.

“What...?”

“I took a page from your book,” Roci announced proudly. “This is Law.”

“But… you hate kids...” she said, gaping at him. “Except for mine,” she added as an afterthought.

He beamed. “I can't hate my own kid.”

'Law' glared up at Rocinante. “I'm not your kid, you big, stupid idiot!”

Bellemere laughed at the fond grin that crossed Rocinante’s face as he poked fun at Law’s brattiness, getting hissed curses in response.


End file.
